vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
French Quarter Coven
The New Orleans French Quarter Coven are a group of Witches based in New Orleans. They are first seen to convene in the episode Always and Forever. History This Coven is known to practice ancestral magic, they draw their power from their dead ancestors in Lafayette Cemetery and so they cannot leave or they would be abandoning their legacy. Members of this coven lured The Original Vampires back to New Orleans to take the vampire Marcel out of power, because he does not allow the witches in the quarter to practice magic. The power of ancestral magic is dependent on a ritual known as The Harvest, which must be performed every three centuries. The ritual calls for four girls to be ritually sacrificed to renew the coven's connection with their ancestor spirits. It is believed that the four girls will be ressurected after the ritual is complete, but there is no emperical evidence to support this theory. The girls were told that during the harvest they would be put in a state of peaceful limbo and then later at The Reaping they would be rewarded. However as Davina tells Elijah unless the harvest is completed there won't be a reaping and the witches will lose their magic. During the latest attempt at performing the ritual, it was interupted by Marcel, who had learned of the ritual from Father Kieran. He was only able to save one girl, Davina, however his actions have crippled the coven, leaving them unable to practice magic without being tracked down and killed, and a countdown to the time when, if Davina doesn't get sacrificed, their connection the their ancestors will be lost and they will be powerless. Members Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux † New Orleans Coven Members (1).png|Sophie Deveraux New Orleans Coven Members (2).png|Sabine New Orleans Coven Members (3).png|Agnes † Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie † Bastiana.png|Bastiana † Monique TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Deveraux † Davina Coven.jpg|Davina Claire (formerly) Davina's mother.png|Mrs. Claire † Trivia * The New Orleans Coven is the largest coven seen so far. *There appear to be different factions within the coven, each with their own differing views and agendas. *Agnes killed Sophie's niece Monique in the latest attempt at performing the harvest. *After The Harvest comes The Reaping. *To date two members of this coven have been killed by The Originals. Katie was killed by Klaus and Agnes was killed by Elijah. *According to Sophie, Elders are the only ones who could complete The Harvest to access the power the witches needed and now the last remaining Elder (Agnes) is dead so they cannot access that power. *Davina defected from the coven after The Harvest Gallery The Coven TO 1x01.jpg New Orleans Coven Members (3).png New Orleans Coven Members (2).png New Orleans Coven Members (1).png New Orleans Coven Members (0).png The Coven grieving the loss of Jane-Anne To 1x01.jpg Katie TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Katie 2 TO 1x02.jpg|Katie Davina 5 TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Agnes TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Agnessophie1x06.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Davina's mother.png See also Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven